A new love
by Bubbly-555
Summary: Ever since Troy and Gabriella met it was well like kindergarten. An instant connection. Starts as Troyella and Chaylor Jelsi also includes zekepay and Ryan and who? Ends up as TroyxSharpay RyanxKelsi GabriellaxJason ZekexOC TaylorxChad
1. Chapter 1

Troy was sitting on his couch watching T.V. not really paying attention to what was going on. He was to busy thinking of how he really wanted to be Gabriella's boyfriend, but was to shy to make a move.

"Awww" the character from the show said as the couple kissed and made up.

It had been a few months since he met Gabi and he felt he had known her for his whole life. It was how she put it like kindergarten. He was falling asleep when his cell phone rang singing the start of something new.

"Hello" was all he said before he yawned.

"Troy?" Gabriella's voice rang out.

"Yeah?" Troy he said his voice rising with excitement

"Ummm…. Well I was wondering if…maybe you want to come see a movie with me since it's Friday…. And well Chad and Taylor invited me and it's a scary movie and they will probably be making out the whole time and I know you like scary movies and well you don't have to come if you don't want to…" she was cut off by Troy saying

"I would love to Gabi you know you ramble when your nervous so do I, I mean I'm not nervous right now that's why I'm not rambling because I'm not nervous because I'm not nervous around you are you nervous around me because if you are I won't hang around you anymore if you want.."

"Troy now you're rambling.. I'll see you at seven. Bye." Gabi said before hanging up the phone.

Troy looked at the clock, it was 6:49.

"Oh man I gotta get ready." Troy said before running off to get ready

"Taylor what should I wear I really want to impress him." Gabriella said

"He already likes you I've told you that like a thousand times already." Taylor told her kind of annoyed.

"I know but…oh my gosh its 6:56 I am going to be late." Gabriella cried.

"Just wear his and it will be fine now you need to leave right now." Taylor said. "Let's go I have to meet up with Chad."

"Okay… let me change really fast." Gabriella said as she rushed onto the bathroom.

Troy was rushing everywhere trying to find his car keys finally he found them he ran out the door getting into his car and racing down the street to pick up Gabriella.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy was so excited to go some where with Gabriella besides school even if it was with Taylor and Chad. He finally reached her house that was about five minutes away but it seemed like it took forever for him to get there. He got of his car and rang the door bell. In about two seconds she answered the door with of course a book in her hand.

"We're going to meet up with them there." She said with a little excitement in her voice that she was trying to hide.

"…ohh… okay." Troy said a little excited himself because he got to ride with just Gabriella. "What are we seeing?" Troy said flirtatiously which made Gabi laugh.

"Well we are going to see The Hills Have Eyes. Sounds scary." Gabi said while laughing to herself since she knew she would get scared and have to hold his hand.

Once they got there Chad and Taylor were waiting outside for them with smiles on their faces since they had planned this whole thing. They had the tickets so they had to wait outside for them.

"Hey." Taylor practically screamed because she was so excited and Chad could see it and grabbed her arm before she said anything else.

"Hey, when does the movie start?" Troy asked anxious for the fear that might fill Gabriella causing her to grab his hand.

"Well at about well….NOW, it took you guys forever to get here let's go or it will have already started." Chad told them annoyed and excited to see what would happen

"Ohhh… well we also invited Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan who surprisingly is bringing a date…we don't know who." Taylor said

"Sounds like fun…we should probably go in or I think Chad will blow up!" Gabriella said half laughing and half being serious because of the face on Chad.

Yeah let's go." Taylor said a little to excited.

"Hey Tay, let's go to the restroom while the boys get the seats." Gabriella said wanting to know why she was so excited.

Once they got inside and reached the bathroom Gabriella started by saying, "Why are you so excited?"

"Well…. He is going to take me somewhere after…I don't know where." Taylor said happily

"Wow…" is all Gabriella said thinking maybe he wants to go all the way.

"We better go back or they will think we are up to something." Taylor squealed excited for the movie to be over.

"Yeah." Gabriella finally said.

Once they reached the theatre they walked in side and saw the whole gang. Ryan was with one of the cheerleaders that Gabriella or Taylor didn't know the name of but she was cute.

"Hey" everyone said in unison. Everyone was in pairs with who ever they were dating or there with.

As soon as the movie started Taylor was of course making out with Chad. Kelsi was already scared and on Jason's lap and Sharpay was just holding onto Zeke's hand for dear life. Gabriella and Troy were however almost as far apart as could be. Taylor noticed this right away and she put up the arm rest that was between her and Gabriella and moved towards her. Troy must have gotten the hint and shyly put his arm slowly around her while she thought_ yes_ he likes me. Taylor and Chad were moving slowly towards them that Gabriella was almost on Troy's lap. The next time Gabriella looked over Sharpay was on Zeke's lap and that girl on Ryan's and well Taylor was on Chad's to begin with and she was also slowly inching her way towards Troy when in the movie someone screamed which made her and all the girls scream and she grabbed Troy's hand and jumped on his lap. Once she noticed that she had done that and that Troy wasn't pushing her off she got comfortable. As soon as the movie ended all of them were a little shaky but not as much as Gabriella, she hated scary movies.

"Thanks for coming with me Troy." She said shyly.

"Your welcome, I had a lot of fun Troy said noticing that she was still holding his hand but did not protest.

"Well I'll see you all later." Chad said and Taylor looked at Gabriella remembering their earlier conversation.

"Bye" everyone said in unison.

"Well I guess we should get going huh?" Troy said eagerly trying to get Gabi away from everybody so he could ask her something.


	3. Chapter 3

They were just getting to the car and Troy had just gotten his courage up seeing is how she was still holding his hand. Maybe he though maybe she is just scared and she doesn't really like me. His courage seemed to disappear like the sun on a cloudy day. He opened the car door for her then got in the other side. As soon as he got in she grabbed his hand. His smile reappeared and then she broke the silence.

"Troy…ummm….I really like you but I was wondering if you liked me to." Gabriella said shyly.

"Uhh…I…I. like you too." Troy said as his face turned red with embarrassment but when he looked at her face was a dark shade of red too.

"umm…well do you want….want to be m-my g-girlfriend?" Troy said looking down at his hand like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yes!" She said almost before he even finished she was so excited she almost screamed.

"Well then will you go to dinner with me tomorrow because I don't have anything to do you have anything to do because if you do it's alright cause you don't have to come…I was just wondering…" He was cut off by Gabi's sweet words

"Yes Troy I would love to. You are so cute when you ramble on like that." Gabriella said a little embarrassed when she finally realized what she said. Troy didn't say anything he just smiled a thanks and the rest of the ride was silent, but not the awkward silence a sweet silence filled with love that both of them were sensing.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00." Troy said getting out of the car to go open the door for her.

When he got around the side of the car and opened the door for her he just kissed her like it was no big deal. They both blushed but tried to hide it.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gabi said excited that she had a boyfriend and couldn't wait to tell her mom.

Troy walked her to the door and she went inside and thought he couldn't hear her and she slid down the door and sighed loudly but she didn't know that Troy was leaning against the door an the other side about to do the same thing. He danced all the way to his car with Gabriella watching out the window and he didn't know it. Once he got in he called Chad on his phone and told him what happened. Gabriella was calling Taylor at the same time and said the exact same thing.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Ohh my gosh!" Taylor screamed through her phone to Gabriella who almost lost her hearing.

"I know I was just holding his hand because I was scared and I knew he wouldn't care about that but when we left I just kept on holding it and he didn't let go I was so excited." Gabriella said in her "I loved it all" voice.


	4. Chapter 4

After Taylor and Gabriella hung up at about 2:00 Troy called Gabriella.

"Hello." She said sleepily

"Ohh…sorry did wake you up?" Troy said. While thinking I hope I didn't her phone was busy so I assumed she was talking. His thoughts were interrupted by Gabriella's sleepy slurred words.

"No. I was talking to Taylor. I am just really tired." She said and then yawned and tried to make it so he couldn't hear it but he did.

"That was cute. Well I'll see you later. I'll let you sleep so you won't be a walking dead on our date tomorrow." Troy said jokingly.

"Ookkaayy." She said while yawning once again making Troy yawn on the other side.

"Bye." Troy said feeling a little sleepy himself.

As soon as they hung up they fell asleep instantly. They were both called by Taylor and Chad but didn't wake up because they were asleep in a dream of what tomorrow would be like.

_Dream_

_Troy was hurrying to get ready since of course he got up late. Taylor was over at Gabriella's house trying to help her pick out an outfit._

"_This is so cute." Taylor screamed. It was a turquoise shirt beaded at the bottom and collar with a cute jean mini skirt black high heeled shoes that laced up your ankle. She wore her hair down with the front of it pulled back in a puff._

"_Yeah it is. Do you think Troy will like it?" Gabriella questioned her best friend_

"_Of course he will, he likes everything you wear, but that doesn't matter he will like you no matter what, you should know that." Taylor said kind of annoyed_

_Right then the doorbell rang and at the same time Gabriella was ready and she screamed in excitement. _

"_Bye." She said eager to leave with Troy._

_She was about to leave but she woke up._

_End of Dream_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

As soon as she woke up she noticed that is was 11:00 in the morning. She looked at her cell phone and she had 23 missed calls from Chad and Taylor. Taylor wanted to know when to come over to help her pick her out fit and Chad wanted to know how exactly she told him she liked him. She tried calling Taylor but found out she was waiting for her to wake up downstairs. As soon as they came up they started to work immediately on what she was going to wear.

"How about this?" Taylor asked while holding up a pretty pink shirt and some jeans that were faded and she set down and pulled out some cute ballet flats that were black and beaded on the toe.

"That is so cute. I think I'll wear that." Gabriella said enthusiastically.

She put on some peach lip gloss; light pink eye shadow, light blush, a little mascara, and some shimmer on her neck and arms. Right then the doorbell rang and she ran downstairs to meet Troy while screaming, "Bye" to Taylor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Troy. What's up?" Gabriella said excited. It took a while for Troy to answer because his mouth was literally open.

"Uhh...you look great. Let's go." Troy said eager to leave and spend time with just Gabriella.

"Where are we going?" Gabi said with a questioning look on her face.

"Just wait and you'll find out." Troy said while trying to hold back a smile. He was the first person to see flyers for Prom and was going to ask her in the most creative way he knew how.

"O.K." Gabriella said curiously.

The rest of the ride was silent and to her surprise they stopped at a deserted park with a cute little Jungle Jim.

"That is so cute, but why are we here?" Gabriella said a little confused. She had pictured a movie and dinner but this was a little more romantic.

"Well, we are going to have a picnic. And then make sand castles." Troy said with a goofy grin on his face because he knew something she didn't.

"Okay then. Did you come up with this because it's so sweet?"

"Yeah I did. Well let's go sit over there." Troy said blushing.

They ate the sandwiches Troy had made then started making sand castles. Troy went to go put some water on the sand and hid a plastic box in the wet sand.

"Here you go." Troy said handing her the bucket. She dumped it out and saw the corner of the box sticking out. She pulled it out to fins a little puzzle with words on it she put it together and it said in Troy's handwriting, "Will you go to prom with me?" She almost cried.

"Yes Troy I'll go to prom with you." Gabi said while trying to hold back tears. She flung her arms around and he kissed her passionately.

"Umm… well I think we should go because it's getting dark and we are supposed to meet up with Chad Taylor, Kelsi Jason, Sharpay Zeke, and Ryan who's apparently dating the cheerleader Brittni. You probably don't know her because she is kind of shy.

"Yeah I was wondering who she was at the theatre. Ohh I really need to ask Taylor something, I totally forgot this morning…I guess I'll call her when I get home." She said with a blank look on her face. Troy just smiled and walked towards the car.They got in and drove home silently. When they reached her house they decided that he could just wait there because they were going to meet up with the gang there anyway. Once they got inside they found a note from her mom saying she would be gone for a little while. Troy was not surprised since this was part of her plan as was Taylor and Chad's outing where they really didn't go anywhere. When the gang arrived Gabi brought Taylor and all the other girls upstairs to her room. Gabriella asked Taylor where she had gone and what she had done .Taylor just stalled knowing what was happening down stairs but all the other girls had no clue. When finally she had stalled for about an hour, she said that Chad could explain it better and they eagerly went down stairs. What they all saw shocked them.

"Oh My gosh." Was all Gabriella could say. All the other girls stood wit their mouths open while Taylor had a little smile on her face since she helped plan the whole thing.


	6. Chapter 6

"What…what did you da…do." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes. The room was decorated with gold and silver streamers. The lights were dimmed and there was glitter everywhere. There was music playing which Gabriella recognized as the start of something new. All the girls started crying when all the boys took flowers from behind their backs that had a note attached. They pulled girls into a hug and gave them their flowers. When the girls finished reading the notes they said yes and kissed the men with happiness.

"Gabriella had already been asked to prom so this did not seem as teary as the other girls in fact she actually seemed a little disappointed but then she remembered she didn't read her note yet and when she did she started to cry because it said that this whole thing wasn't special enough for her and he had to do something totally different. Troy took her aside and started to whisper in her ear.

"I didn't want to do the same thing as everyone else; I wanted something completely original like you. I don't think I could have met someone as original and then done the same thing as everyone else. Did you look at your roses; if any of them die I won't love you anymore. Because I do, I love you Gabriella Montez." Troy said lovingly while he looked into those eyes that he gets lost in.

"I…I…love you too." Gabriella managed to say through all the tears. Then she looked down at her roses; they were all fake. She started to cry even more, Troy looked down at her then at everyone else and they were crying; even the guys.

"I know that I was a completely different person before I met you, and I changed for the better. I fell in love with you the moment the spotlight shined on you at that new years party." Troy said with tears in his own eyes. He leaned down and she closed the space with a deep passionate kiss that seemed to last a million years. It was so loving not full of lust and desire just love and passion. When they broke the kiss everyone clapped.

"That was so amazing." Taylor said while wrapping her arms around Chad. All the other girls and guys nodded in agreement.

"Are we still going to the movies?" Gabriella asked and everyone laughed.

"If you want to. You guys don't have to come if you don't want to." They looked shocked.

"Of course we want to come!" Taylor exclaimed rather loudly.

"Well then, lets go." Troy said happily while grabbing his keys and wallet and walking out the door. Everyone followed while Sharpay and the rest of the girls went upstairs to get their purses.

"That was so cool." Sharpay said almost instantly as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yeah" the girls nodded in agreement. Once they got their purses and went back down stairs and each got into their own boyfriend's car, they drove off to the theatre.


	7. Chapter 7

Troy's Car

"That was so sweet Troy" Gabriella said again as the started driving. Once they reached a re light he leaned over and kissed her gently. She smile and he smile back and they started to drive again. The rest of the ride was filled with sweet silence.

Chad's Car

"That was so cute; I mean did you see them?" Taylor asked while he looked at her and smiled.

"They weren't nearly as cute as you." Chad said lovingly with a smile on her face.

"You were crying when they were talking to each other. But did I mention that I love you." Taylor said while smiling at him adoringly.

Jason's car

"Jason I don't know what to say…of course I'll go to prom with you, you didn't even have to ask." Kelsi said amazed.

"Of course I had to ask you, just because we assumed we'd go to prom with each other doesn't mean I shouldn't ask right? I mean they were already going to prom each other and they still asked." Jason said questioningly.

"Well I know that, I just thought… never mind that was so sweet, thank you." Kelsi said with a smile.

Zeke's car

"That was amazing Zeke, you are so thoughtful." Sharpay said with a watery smile.

"Well I thought you would like these too." Zeke said while taking out some cupcakes.

"Ohh… those look good, do you want me to give you one while you drive?" Sharpay asked.

"That sounds good" Zeke said with a smile.

Once they got to the theatre they bought the tickets and went in. They all sat next to the person they were dating. Chad and Taylor were making out during the previews, and all the other couples were talking quietly. By the time the movie ended they were all making out and were still there 10 minutes after the movie ended.

"Troy?" Gabriella said softly. "I think we should leave because the movie is over unless you don't want to leave I guess we could stay…" Troy cut her off with a soothing shhh.

"We can go if you want to." Troy whispered.

They got up and everyone else took this as the hint to leave to. They all went back to Gabriella's house and played games till around 3 A.M. and then everyone fell asleep.

Gabriella's mom came home around 5 A.M. and saw all the couples on the living room floor. Everyone except Troy and Gabriella that is. She went up stairs to her room and found that they were already awake and came up here to talk.

"Hey Gabi, I'm home." Ms. Montez whispered.

"Hey mom, sorry if I scared you." Gabi said with a look that said please don't be mad.

"No I trust you." She said smiling at her daughter. "I'll be in my room." Gabriella nodde and she and Troy went on talking.


	8. Chapter 8

For the past three hours Troy and Gabriella went on talking while the other continued to wake up downstairs wondering where the other two were. They wanted to see if they were upstairs but didn't want to interrupt anything if they were.

"Maybe they went to get breakfast." Taylor suggested.

"No, Troy probably hit it off last night, oh come on we all know that neither of them would do something like that." They all nodded but in the back of their minds they thought maybe they would.

"I hear movement upstairs you guys!" Kelsi screamed.

"Really? From where? In her room?" Taylor asked hurrying up the stairs.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHMSHSMHSM

Gabi's room

They were making out and heard talking down stairs and Troy got up while Gabi was sitting on his lap and she fell.

"We better get down stairs, before we do something we regret." Troy said hurriedly trying to button his shirt back up before the rest of the gang came upstairs. Gabriella had unbuttoned his shirt a little while ago but nothing else happened. He couldn't do it fast enough and the gang was upstairs in about three seconds. Gabriella was trying to fix her hair and was changing at the same time so it looked like something had happened.

"Wow, what happened here?" Chad said looking at Troy.

"Na-nothing happened Chad, we were talking." Troy said giving Chad a look that said you better quit or you will become my punching bag.

"Really?" Taylor questioned giving Chad a look that said I'll get it out of her some how.

"Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast." Gabriella suggested trying to get off the subject for a while.

"Okay. Let's go get something to eat." Jason said quickly knowing that he and Kelsi had done the same thing Troy and Gabriella had done a long time ago and now she was pregnant but wouldn't tell them.

"Yeah. Let's go to Denny's and get some breakfast." Kelsi said blushing.

Gabriella saw this and knew something was up and decided to confront her later alone because Kelsi knew Gabi could keep a secret. She mentioned this to Troy and said he would talk to Jason since he noticed that Jason was trying to get out of there really fast.

At the Restaurant

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kelsi said looking at Jason

"I'll go with you." Gabriella stated. Kelsi nodded and knew that she would have to tell her secret now that Gabi knew that something was up.

"Okay, what's going on between you and Jason?" Gabriella asked trying to get the conversation started.

"Well we… did something bad and now…now I...I'm pregnant." Kelsi said now crying.

"Kelsi, oh my gosh I had no idea, I won't tell anyone okay." Gabriella suggested

"Well I was feeling a little bit better now that you and Troy did something but then Troy said you didn't so I looked at Jason and we both knew that the question would travel to each couple and we decided to try to get off the subject. Fast." Kelsi cried out.

"It's okay Kelsi I think that if you guys didn't make noise down stairs me and Troy would have done it too." Gabriella stated.

"Really?" Kelsi asked some of her tears going away.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Taylor and Chad were going to try and do it tonight and me and Troy were thinking about it but decided not to and Sharpay and Zeke have done it several times and I'm not sure about Ryan and his girl..." Gabriella trailed off

"That makes me feel a whole lot better; I think we should go back before they get worried." Kelsi suggested.

"Yeah, lets go." Gabriella said leaving the restroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they left the bathroom the whole group asked in unison what took so long.

"Where were you?" Troy whispered in Gabi's ear.

"In the bathroom." She said looking at Kelsi nodded her head to say you can tell him.

"Umm… Troy Ineed to talk to you." Gabi said with an urgent look on her face. Taylor sensed her urgency and planned a slumber party knowing that something went on in the bathroom and there is something between Troy and Gabi.

"Troy." Gabi said as soon as they were out of earshot. "Jason got Kelsi pregnant!" Gabi said with a look that said you can't tell anyone.

"Are you serious, what if that happened to us?" Troy asked with a shocked look face on.

"Troy, I told her that we were thinking about it and I told her about Taylor and Chad and everyone else." She said a little ashamed.

"Gabi, she and Jason were the only ones who didn't know, it was for the best." Troy said to her trying to make her feel better.

They went back to the table and everyone just stared at them trying to read their faces but couldn't so they ignored it and started talking about throwing a party.

"Hey do you guys want to throw a party?" Taylor asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah!" They all said. "That would be cool."

"Okay, umm where?" Taylor asked knowing this was getting somewhere.

"How about my house?" Sharpay offered

"Sounds good next Friday…at 6:30." Taylor said getting the party a set date.

"Great." Everyone chimed in.

By the time they all left the restaurant it was noon. They all went to Gabi's house and played twister. Troy was purposely wrapping himself around Gabi until his face was level with hers and he kissed her and they started to make out and fell down knocking everyone else down underneath them. They never broke the kiss until everyone underneath them said something.

Kelsi knew that they would get back to the subject and tried not to talk to anyone except when necessary. Jason got the hint and did the same. Chad noticed and asked them why they weren't talking. When they didn't answer everyone knew something was up.

"What did you guys do?" Chad asked suspiciously.

"Ummm… hey do all the girls want to spend the night at my house?" Gabi asked sensing Kelsi's embarrassment.


	10. Chapter 10

Once all the girls agreed, they all went up stairs and left the boys for a little while so Kelsi could explain.

"What was that al about?" Sharpay asked concerned, a little.

"Ummm, well, I…I'm pregnant." Kelsi said shyly.

"OH MY GOSH!" All the girls screamed in unison. The boys heard and came running up the stairs. What they found was Kelsi crying Taylor and Sharpay with shocked looks on their faces and Gabi trying to calm Kelsi down while trying to get the other two to say something. When she saw the boys she told Troy that he needed to talk to Jason and explain everything. The boys went back down and looked at Jason wanting an explanation.

"So…?" Chad asked.

"Umm, Ke…Kelsi…is…pre…pregnant." He stuttered.

"What? How? When? How long? Why didn't you tell us? Why did you do that to her?" Chad asked all confused.

Jason just looked down at his hands ashamed, so Troy spoke up and told the whole story while the same thing was going on upstairs.

_Jason and Kelsi's Story_

"_Are you sure?" Jason asked while taking of his shirt_

"_Yyeeesss." Kelsi said drunkenly. They were at the triple win party and were upstairs in an empty room. Someone had spiked the punch and she didn't know it. Now being as naive as she is she knew it tasted funny but didn't know what it was. Jason on the other hand knew what it was and didn't drink it anymore._

"_III wwaannntt tthhiisss." Kelsi said with excitement._

_Then they were off like a speeding bullet. They soon fell asleep and woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. The y didn't answer and hurried to get dressed._

"_What did we do?" Kelsi said with a headache._

"_Umm… well you were drunk and we kind of…maybe…accidentally had sex." Jason said with s shrill voice. At that all Kelsi did was nod. She was still in shock and told him that they were never going to tell anyone. She also told him that in a month she would go and buy a test._

"_Oh my gosh, Jason, it's positive." Kelsi said with tears in her eyes. He looked at It then at her and started crying._

"_What are we going to do. I don't believe in abortion." Kelsi cried into his shoulder,_

_He then realized the real meaning of getting someone pregnant. He was going to have to step up to the plate and take responsibility. He should have known that she really didn't want it and that she was drunk. Since he wasn't he shouldn't have been that stupid. Even if he was, he isn't stupid enough not to use protection._

"_I am so sorry Kels." Jason said looking at her tear stained face._

"_It's my fault too." Kelsi said trying not to blame him._

"_I wasn't drunk, Kelsi I knew what I was doing. You had no clue and now we are going to be parents." He cried into his hands._

"_What ever happens, it will be okay. I mean this will make us stronger people, it's going to be okay Jason, I love you." Kelsi said pulling his face up so he could look at her. He saw the courage in her eyes. He knew that they were going to get through this together._

"Wow." Was all Taylor could say.

"You could have told us, we would have kept your secret." Sharpay said while rubbing Kelsi's back for comfort.


	11. Chapter 11

"I know you would have kept the secret but somehow I think the boys would have found out and spilled it to someone." Kelsi sobbed into Gabi's lap.

"Umm… well when the boys leave we can talk about it okay." Gabriella said trying to think of something to do. When they heard a sound like the door opening, they all turned to see Brittni leave the room in tears.

"What's wrong with her?" Taylor asked confused.

"Umm…I think I should talk to her since I know her better, okay guys." Sharpay said while getting up to leave the room.

"Brittni, where are you?" Sharpay whispered into the hall.

"Over here." Brittni said in the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked a little concerned.

"Well I think I need to take a test." She cried out.

"What! You mean…you and Ryan…you?" Sharpay questioned.

"Yeah. I am just scared now and really want to go and get a test." She sobbed.

"I am going tell the other girls, is that alright, because then they can come with us." Sharpay said.

"Yeah I guess, go get them. But how are we going to leave without the boys knowing." Brittni asked.

"Umm…well tell Ryan and then he will just tell them something stupid. He is a good actor you know." Sharpay said proud of her brother.

"Okay you tell them I will go talk to Ryan and then we will leave." Brittni said heading down stairs.

When Brittni got down stairs, she called Ryan to her and they went outside.

"Ryan, I am going to the store with the girls to get a test." She said not looking into his eyes.

"You think…you are…" Ryan mumbled.

"I don't think so but I want to make sure." She said very clearly as to not give him the wrong idea and get him worried. "I don't want you to tell the guys, okay, just tell them we are going somewhere, and be creative." She said before going back inside. Once she got back upstairs and he went back into he living room the guys Ryan said that the girls were going to go get some "stuff" and left it at that. The guys understood and didn't say anything else about it. The girls left and went to the nearest store to go and get a test.


	12. Chapter 12

Upstairs the girls were fixing their hair and makeup, grabbing their purses and putting on their shoes. By the time Brittni got upstairs they were standing in the door way ready to leave.

"Umm…I need to put on my shoes." Brittni said shyly.

They all stepped aside and let her put her shoes on. They all went down stairs and said good bye to the boys. Once they got in the car Taylor asked the question that they all wanted the answer to.

"So when did you and Ryan you know…do it?" Taylor asked with a straight face

"About a month ago, um at his house in… Sharpay's bedroom." She said looking away from everyone.

"What! You did what in my room?" Sharpay practically yelled.

"Umm, well you fell asleep in his room when you were on the phone…and" She was cut off by Sharpay.

"So you planned this, this little get together?" Sharpay asked getting angrier.

"No, umm, we didn't, we were alone in the house and you were asleep and we were just making out and well it just sort of happened, but not in your bed on the floor." She said trying to calm Sharpay down.

By that time they were at the store and Taylor and Gabriella were holding back Sharpay.

They went in the store and bought he test and took it into the bathroom. She came out and showed them the test. It still had 5 minutes to wait so they all sat in the girl's room waiting. After five minutes they all gathered around the test, she turned it over and it said…negative.

"Thank goodness." Brittni sighed.

"Yeah, I wasn't ready to be an aunt." Sharpay said relieved.

"Let's go back home okay." Gabriella said. She wanted to get out of her heels.

When they got home, they all went back upstairs. It was no surprise that the only guy still awake was Ryan.

"So..?" He questioned.

"No." She said happily. He sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness." Ryan breathed.

"Ryan when we go home tomorrow, we need to talk." Sharpay said looking at him with an evil glare. He knew what she was upset about.

"Umm…can I talk to Ryan alone?" Brittni asked gently.

"Yeah." All the girls said in unison. They all left and went upstairs.

_Sorry guys. Been sick_

M.L.Potter


	13. Chapter 13

"What's up Brit?" Ryan asked a little concerned.

"Well, I, just feel bad about this whole thing." She said feeling guilty.

"About what?" Ryan asked pulling her into a hug.

"Well, about Sharpay and, and, everything." She said starting to cry.

"It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault." He told her soothingly.

"No it isn't, I let myself do all those things and well, I am not even related to her, I just feel bad." She said crying harder.

"How about we talk about this tomorrow with Sharpay because the boys are waking up." Ryan said pointing to Troy who just got up and was heading towards them.

"Okay." She said looking around.

She headed upstairs while the boys started to get up one by one since it was 9:00 in the morning. All the girls were waiting upstairs in Gabi's room.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing." Brittni replied not looking at any of them especially Sharpay.

"Brit, you can tell us, you know that right?" Gabriella asked while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like talking right now." Brittni said while heading for the bathroom.

"Umm, let's let her have her space, she will tell us later." Sharpay insisted

When Brittni got in the bathroom, she started to cry loudly. All the girls heard her but didn't want to interrupt her.

"Do you think she is alright?" Sharpay said forgetting her anger.

"Well, we will find out soon enough, she's coming out of the bathroom." Gabriella said while showing her that the door was opening.

"What's wrong Brittni?" Sharpay said concerned.

"Umm, well…" Brittni said but was interrupted by Ryan calling all the girls down stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

All the girls went down quickly. Once they all spotted the boys standing in a line they knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked a little nervous.

"Why don't you tell us?" Jason asked them with a little attitude.

"What in the world do you want to know?" Taylor asked.

"Ryan, why did you say the girls are keeping secrets from us?" Jason asked confused.

"Umm, well, they aren't exactly keeping secrets from us." He said blushing. "Me and the girls are making secrets that you probably need to know about. Everybody needs to know all the secrets we have made in the last two weeks." Ryan said not looking at anyone but Brittni.

"Me and Kelsi are having a baby." Jason blurted out.

"WHAT!" Chad screamed. Zeke gasped Ryan went really pale, but Troy didn't look surprised at all.

"Why aren't you surprised Troy?" Chad asked suspiciously.

"Umm, well, because, well I already knew about it." Troy said looking down.

"Why did you know?" Jason asked shocked.

"Well Kelsi told Gabi and Gabi told me and…" Troy was cut off by Sharpay.

"All the girls no because Kelsi told us and Troy knew because Kelsi said Gabi could tell him." Sharpay said quickly.

"Kelsi why did you tell anyone?" Jason asked sternly.

"I needed to tell someone it was stressing me out and they knew something was up and…" She was cut off by Gabi.

"I made her tell me she didn't really want to but I told her I could keep a secret and then she told me and I told Troy…." She was cut off by Brittni.

"I'm so sorry Sharpay." Brittni cried while putting her head in her hands and sobbing loudly. Ryan put his arms around her lovingly and Sharpay put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey everyone, can me, Brittni and Ryan talk alone please?" Sharpay asked/insisted.

Everyone shook their heads yes and they all left and went upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Once everybody else was upstairs Sharpay, Ryan, and Brittni all sat on the couch. Sharpay faced the two of them.

"Okay Brittni you are obviously stressed out tell me why." Sharpay said getting right to the point.

"Well… you seem upset with me and I don't want that and I am trying to do anything to get your trust back but nothing seems to work..." She trailed off.

"Well first of all Brittni, it could take a while for you to get my trust back since there was little there in the first place. I never really trust anyone with my brother. Second of all I am not mad at you just disappointed, and I was mad at first but quickly got over it because I realized how it affected you. And third, well I don't know how to say this but, I don't know how long it will be before we work this all out. Getting my trust back is not going to be easy but I'll let you work at it and let you know when you gained my trust back."

"Brittni I know that you didn't want to tell me but I could sense your uneasiness in Sharpay's room and I know you are shy but you need to tell me when you're feeling uncomfortable." Ryan said looking straight into her eyes and avoiding Sharpay's.

Brittni looked relieved, sad, tired, stressed, and on the verge of tears. All she could get out was an okay and a sorry to Sharpay for about the thousandth time that day.

"Umm…lets all go to sleep now." Ryan suggested. Gabriella said the boys could spend the night to but they had to sleep downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

When all the boys went to bed Troy couldn't sleep. His mind was wandering into all the thought inside his head. He didn't know if it was going to work out between Gabriella and him. They both lost their passion. It seemed that they couldn't get any time alone and the pregnancy for Kelsi was involving everyone so they never had time for each other. He knew he couldn't break up with her because he knew the passion was still there, he just didn't know how to get to it. 'I don't want to end up like Kelsi and Jason' he thought, but he knew that was the only way to get the love back into their lives. He also knew that if he tried to push her in that direction it wouldn't last. He knew her past. She won't let herself love if she knew it wouldn't last. It happened to her to many times. Her father left after she trusted and loved him. It hurt so badly but she gave love another chance. She let herself love and trust another man that her mom dated and he left without a word to either of them. Then she wouldn't let herself get hurt again and was shy so she wouldn't get close to anybody because she knew she would lose them. When she came to east high she let people in, her best friends and now her boyfriend. It took a lot of trust on her part and he admired her for that. If he made her or even tried to talk to her about it she would leave hurt. He couldn't think of another thing to do to get the passion and love back into their lives. If he needed her trust he would have to wait and let their relationship go on. In the midst of his thoughts he fell asleep dreaming of Gabriella till the light of dawn when he awoke with a jump when he heard screaming. It was Kelsi; he remembered that she was pregnant at seven and a half months. He noticed no one else was awake and went upstairs to where the girls were sleeping. They weren't awake either. He saw Kelsi sitting on the floor crying. There was a wet spot on the floor. His mind was racing. Her water had broken. He didn't know what to do; without a word he picked up Kelsi and put her on the bed and packed some of her clothes into her bag. He picked her up and brought her downstairs. He wrote a note and then put her in the car and she screamed in pain. Contractions he thought. He got in and started driving like crazy. He was over the speed limit by a lot and got pulled over. The cop was really mad and asked why he was speeding and he didn't have to say anything because he saw Kelsi in the back seat screaming. He ran and got into his car and escorted them to the hospital. By this time Kelsi was hysterical. She was saying things like "I need Jason" and "where are they." He just answered with a shrug. When they got there, there was a medical team waiting outside .


	17. Chapter 17

Troy sat in the waiting room as he waited for the rest of the gang to arrive. His thoughts were jumbled and he was really worried. It had been almost two hours ago that he and Kelsi arrived. She was in labor and a lot of pain. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on. What he did know was that she couldn't have the baby yet. But the worst thing was that Jason couldn't come. He had gotten sick in the middle of the night and he was still throwing up when morning came. What Troy didn't get was the fact that he wasn't awake while Kelsi was screaming. He knew that Chad couldn't be with Kelsi when she gave birth because he was too squeamish. Zeke would not. He had already publicly announced that he refused to be in there. Ryan, well Ryan was Ryan and he was a little freaked out about the whole thing. All the girls would be in there but their hands are tiny and fragile. He already knew that he would be the one in there. He really wasn't looking forward to it but they were friends now and he had to do this for Kelsi. He looked up just in time to see the rest of the gang walk in and rush towards him. He stood up and waited for them to reach him all the while thinking of what to say. He couldn't think long because he was bombarded with questions like,

"Is she alright" "what happened" What's going on". He just put his hand up to silence them.

"She is fine, I don't really know what's going on, her water broke this morning before you all woke up, and she hasn't had the baby yet." Troy said all in one breath. They looked at him with a look of relief and confusion. Sensing what they were going to say next he said, "We can't see her right now." They all sat down and just stared at each other. Chad looked up with a paled expression and finally broke the silence by saying, "Who is going to go in there with her? Jason isn't here." He looked around nervously. Zeke opened his mouth to say something but they cut him off saying, "We know Zeke." He closed his mouth looking defeated. Ryan shook his head and paled considerably. Troy nodded. "I'll be in there with her." He stated firmly. The guys looked relieved and shocked. The basketball jock going into a delivery room? This wasn't happening. He looked at Gabriella who just nodded her approval. He would have gone in there with or without her approval but he wanted her to know he valued her opinion. He knew they needed to take a break but he didn't want to do that to her. It would break her heart.


End file.
